


Gold and Ebony

by Just_Jesse_116



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Jesse_116/pseuds/Just_Jesse_116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise held the raven tighter and moved his lips to his forehead, gently kissing the few strands of ebony hair before he felt Kasamatsu move to look up at him.<br/> The hands on Kise’s back had tightened, but any thoughts of rejection that entered his mind were swept away the instant his eyes met the other’s.<br/> Warm met cool, amber and grey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold and Ebony

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the first Touou vs. Kaijo game because it's one of my favorite games in the series and it gave me hella feels.

_BAM!_

 A dark-haired boy in a Kaijo basketball uniform slammed his fist onto a locker in the empty room.

 His hand shook.

“Ghh…”

 Tears streamed down his face.

 He fell to his knees.

 

 

“Eh? Where’s Kasamatsu-senpai?”

 “He stayed behind and told us to go ahead.”

“Oh, I’ll go check on him.”

 “Kise.” The blond flinched at the tone. “Don’t go back there. Just let him be.”

 Kise, who hadn’t even had the chance to turn around, nodded.

The rest of the team had kept walking while he lagged behind, and now he ducked behind one of the buildings stone pillars as the stadium gradually emptied until he was the last one occupying this particular hallway.

 Now alone with his thoughts, Kise was plagued by memories of the game he just lost. _‘If only I hadn’t messed up…’_

 But his thought process ground to an immediate halt when he recognized the sound of soft footfalls down the hallway.

 He swallowed, slightly nervous that Kasamatsu would send him sprawling if he was angry that Kise had waited for him.

 His captain came into view then, walking slowly, seemingly lost in thought.

Kise softly called out to him, and for once there was no angry expression on the raven’s face as he made his way over to his team’s ace.

 They were both silent, Kise not knowing what to say and Kasamatsu not knowing how to react.

 Eventually the raven just sighed and lowered his gaze, and something about the way he did it was what caused Kise to do what he did next.

 He reached out and wrapped his long arms around Kasamatsu’s shoulders, holding him close to his chest.

 Kasamatsu didn’t move, and for awhile Kise thought it was merely the calm before the storm, but no one was more surprised than he when Kasamatsu returned his embrace a moment later.

 The raven let his head fall forward to rest on Kise’s collarbone, and the blond almost forgot what he wanted to say, so great was his surprise.

 “I-I’m sorry…it was my fault--”

“Quiet.” A slight squeeze. “Don’t you dare start taking the whole blame. We’re in this as a team, now shush.”

 His tone didn’t carry its usual venom, just quiet truth. Kasamatsu shifted to bury his face in the blond’s neck, and Kise closed his eyes and planted his lips on the top of his captain’s head before he could stop himself.

 When he pulled away once, he did it again. And again, and again.

“Ryouta…” Kasamatsu whispered, and Kise was suddenly hyper-aware of the lips moving against his neck as he spoke.

 “Yukio…” Kise held the raven tighter and moved his lips to his forehead, gently kissing the few strands of ebony hair before he felt Kasamatsu move to look up at him.

 The hands on Kise’s back had tightened, but any thoughts of rejection that entered his mind were swept away the instant his eyes met the other’s.

 Warm met cool, amber and grey.

After another moment Kasamatsu moved his hands from Kise’s back up to his shoulders, and Kise’s hands in turn caressed the sides of his captain’s throat as Kasamatsu closed his eyes, and he gently began kissing all across his face.

 A light brush of lips over his closed eyes, over his nose. A tiny peck near his ear. A tender kiss to each cheek.

 A light press to the corner of his mouth and a whisper against his lips. “I like you, Yukio.”

 “No kidding.”

Kise smiled. Now there was his senpai.

 “I like you too, you know…moron.”

Kise blinked in shock. Did he just…?

 And then, just like that, Kasamatsu stood up on his tip-toes (not that he would _ever_ admit that) and closed the last inch between their lips.

 Kise immediately responded, bending down ever-so-slightly so his captain wouldn’t have to strain upwards, the blond took the raven in his arms again, holding him close to his body and passionately giving him what he sought.

 They separated with a small noise, and Kise rested his forehead against Kasamatsu’s, their noses brushing, breath mingling.

 He leaned forward slightly and gave him a quick peck on the lips, whispering. “We should probably go now. The others will be wondering where we are.”

 Kasamatsu nodded. “Yeah…”

Kise, reluctantly, stood up straight, but grasped Kasamatsu’s hand in his own.

 When he was confident that Kasamatsu wasn’t going to pull away, he made small circles on the back of his hand with his thumb.

 Kasamatsu tightened his grip on Kise’s hand and murmured to the ace. “Want to come over to my place for awhile?”

 Kise smiled, bringing his captain’s hand to his lips. “Yes.”

Kasamatsu actually returned his smile.


End file.
